


Ribcage

by CriedMore



Series: Black Veil Brides Slash [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriedMore/pseuds/CriedMore
Summary: In which Andy Biersack is heartless...except for when he's not.





	Ribcage

**Andy**

       

My club was, as always, packed to the rafters.

People dressed in their best evening wear filled my club, from celebrities, to ordinary members of the public, to prominent members of the L.A. Underworld...all in my club.  
  
It wasn't just because it was a Saturday night -  _if this place was open, it was busy, that was how it was_  - either, but because I ran the best nightclub in Hollywood: and everyone in Los Angeles knew it.  _Void_  was the place to be, no matter the time of day, or the day of the week, or the time of the year. Music was pounding, drinks were flowing, and people were spending money hand over fist to have a good time. It was just how I liked it.

Except something was...off.

As I looked out of the two-way mirror that served as a window out over the main space in the club, I tried to work out what it was that had caught my eye. Amongst the sequined dresses, leather pants, and sharp suits, there was something that didn't quite belong...an it only took me a few seconds to spot it again.  


_Him._  


The thing -  _or rather the person_  - who had caught my eye wasn't dressed in the same kind of clothing as everyone else. Though he was wearing a tailored suit, it was clear that it hadn't been tailored for him; the shoulders were too broad, the waist too wide, and everything was far too long for his short frame. It wasn't just that that drew my attention (there were plenty of people here who weren't all that nicely dressed) but he was so obviously uncomfortable that he couldn't help but draw my attention to his trembling form. For a few seconds, he ducked out of sight, but when I caught sight of him again he was shoving something in his pocket...something that was quite obviously not his.  


_He's a thief._  


Using my work phone to text the manager on duty, I also alerted the head of the club's security to pick the guy out of the crowd and bring him up here. Normally I'd just have the cops called...but considering who was in tonight, and what they had brought with them, that wasn't an option.

Besides, the kind of thieves who knew their way into  _Void_  weren't the nervous type. They were professionals...something this kid clearly wasn't.

Patiently seeing to some non-vital paperwork while I waited for security to bring him up to my office, I wondered idly about what the pickpocket was going to say. I hadn't gotten this far in business by not having to try to anticipate what I was about to hear, but then again, I'd never had to deal with such an inexperienced thief before. Normally I knew what they were going to tell me:  _I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't steal anything, you can't prove anything_. To be fair, that was all pretty standard: and there was nothing to stop even someone as green as this kid from spouting the same rubbish...but there was no way he'd have the same confidence as they did. He'd be broken easily. And that was what made things interesting.

I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say  _after_  I'd gotten him to tell the truth. Why in god's name he'd thought  _Void_  was the place to start his criminal career. What he proposed he could do to prevent me from calling the cops. Where he'd lost his mind to think any of his plan had been a good idea.

Finally, there was a soft knock on the door, before it opened to reveal Matt, my head of security, and the pickpocket. Who wasn't as young as I had thought he was.

No, he wasn't a kid. Though his face was youthful, with full cheeks, a pert nose, and soft pink lips: his blue eyes were far too tired for him to be anything under twenty five. And it was obvious that he was used to hiding his discomfort. I could see it, of course, reading people was part of how I'd become so successful, but his face was the picture of slightly confused innocence. Even his eyes didn't give anything away. It was the fluttering pulse in his neck that hinted at his fear.

_Maybe he isn't as naive as I thought_.

           

Still, despite my curiosity, I decided to let the thief sweat.

After glancing up to confirm who was in the doorway, I gestured for Matt to put the thief in the chair opposite my desk, and then went back to my paperwork. Time ticked past as I moved down the document, allowing the other guy to panic...only when I checked on him, he was looking at the hands clasped in his lap. He didn't look nervous, he looked like he was about to have a goddamn heart attack.

_Or maybe he is exactly that naive_.  _Shit._

     

Still...I worked through what I was doing 'til I reached the end of the page. I didn't give a shit about this moron's well-being, not when if he'd been allowed to continue, he could have ruined my business's reputation. My club was popular because it was safe for everyone. People could come in here and have a good time, and not get robbed, or have their drinks spiked, or be attacked. If it got out that that safety was compromised, I'd lose customers. Fast.

Which was fucking unacceptable.

No matter how pathetic this man looked, I wasn't going to let this go. I wasn't soft. I was Andrew fucking Biersack. Richest businessman in Hollywood. Owner of the most popular club this side of the San Andreas Fault Line. Heartless motherfucker. So when I finished leaving him to sweat, I looked at him with the coldest glare I could manage, and the least interested tone I could pull off:

   

"So, I suppose you're going to tell me there's a good reason you were stealing from my customers?" I sneered, watching the man's attention bolt up to my face, before darting back to his hands as he shook his head almost violently.

"No, sir."

If anything, I managed to make my sneer even more derisive...because I couldn't help but be a little rocked by how soft the man's voice was: "Oh, what a shame; I was  _so_  looking forward to calling you on your bullshit. How about why you picked my club to try and steal from people?"

"I can't say, sir."

"And what about your ideas on why I shouldn't call the cops?" I asked, feeling incredulous (although I knew better than to show it) at the sheer lack of resistance this man was showing.

"I don't have any, sir."

           

Finally, I sat back in my chair.

This guy was confusing. I didn't know how to deal with such a lack of resistance. Whenever I got into arguments with people, they were  _arguments_ : whether it be with my managers about a new direction for the business, or with my friends about football: the people I ended opposed with were just as strongly opinionated as I was, and weren't afraid to show it. But this guy was just...letting my anger wash over him, like there was nothing he could do or say to change it. Like it wasn't even worth trying. And I was genuinely pissed at him, not something that happened often: but something I knew was intimidating, especially one-on-one like I was with this guy.

It was shocking that he wasn't reacting. It was even more shocking that he wasn't  _scared_. He was just resigned: letting me say what I wanted, not talking back, showering in his seat.

He was like a beaten puppy.

And despite supposedly having nothing left in my ribcage, I felt  _something_  in my chest tighten at the sight of him just sitting there, waiting for me to decide his fate. It just...didn't sit right with me that he was so placid.

   

"Okay, look, clearly you don't have the balls to decide to come and pickpocket in my club by yourself." I announced, watching the guy in front of me tense up, in the first real panicky reaction I'd seen from him: "That is painfully obvious. So who put you up to this?"

Big blue eyes wide with terror, the guy shook his head violently: "No-one. No-one put me up to this, I swear. It was all my idea. Just mine. I knew it was a dumb idea, but they people here have so much money I figured I wouldn't even have to really rob them, just skim some off the top, and no-one would notice. It was a long-shot, but - "

"Just stop." I rolled my eyes, not believing a word this guy was trying to sell me...but knowing that pushing this avenue of questioning wouldn't get me the truth. I'd need to try something else: "For whatever reason you're choosing to avoid the truth, you need to know you're a shit liar. So let's try something that maybe you want have to lie about...what's your name?"

The guy paused nervously, swallowing what was probably a retort about his lying abilities (or fear, given the look on his face), before looking back down his his clasped hands: "Jeremy, sir."

"You can stop with the 'sir' thing, too. It's irritating as fuck." I rolled me eyes: "How old are you?"

"Twenty four."

 _Only three years older than me_ , I mused, surprised that Jeremy was as young as he was, considering how  _done_ he looked with the world...and, again, feeling something tighten in my chest at the thought...but I pushed that away to focus on the matter at hand: "And what do you do, when you're not moonlighting as a criminal?"

"I work at a grocery store, and go to college...or I did. Now it's just the grocery store." he admitted, looking ashamed.

           

I got the sense it hadn't been his choice to leave college. He looked so downtrodden, so defeated...a look that was not the appearance of a person who had quit or proved not to have the ability: but of someone who, despite their capabilities, had been  _forced_  out of what they wanted to do. And despite his shitty lying skills, I didn't get the impression that Jeremy was stupid. Not at all.

He'd stopped lying, after all. That proved he at least had some common sense. Hopefully, that meant with the right goading, he might be convinced to tell me the truth. But that would take a little more convincing yet.

So I asked Jeremy what he had been studying. How he'd felt about the course while he was on it. Why he'd chosen that path. Jeremy seemed suspicious of my sudden attention (another sign of intelligence, I was sure), but answered all my questions. And when my questioning didn't go anywhere, he started to relax. His shoulders dropped, his hands un-clenched, and his spine lost the tension keeping him bolt upright in his seat. He was a lot prettier when he looked a little less scared to death.

Without the faint trembling to his shoulders, the tightness of stress around his mouth, or the sheen of panic in his eyes, Jeremy really was a good looking man. His porcelain skin looked soft and touchable in the low light of my office, and his mouth was utterly enticing. I wasn't above admitting I was attracted physically to the older man...no, it was the fact that I found him interesting  _as a person_  that concerned me.

The more he spoke about himself, the more I wanted to know. Why had he chosen to learn to play both classical violin and metal guitar? Where had he gotten the concerning bruises poking out from the collar of his ill-fitting shirt? What had earned him the nickname Jinxx?

_Was he single?_

     

As it turned out, it was the last  _proper_ question that finally tripped Jinxx up, and brought my attention back to why I'd brought him up here: "They call me Jinxx because whenever they send me out for a job, I fuck it up."

"A job?" I asked softly, watching Jinxx's open wide as he realised he'd fucked up...but before he could close down again, I was already speaking: "Look, I'm not looking to cause you any trouble. I'm really not. I  _like_  you, Jinxx, I like you a lot...but I need to know who's trying to muscle in on my club. If I don't, I could lose everything I've worked very hard to build."

Jinxx swallowed...and then nodded once, visibly steeling himself to tell his story: "A few months back, my mom got diagnosed with cancer. Stage two. Not incurable, but not easily fixed, either. I'm an only child, my dad was never on the scene, and for that my mom's family never forgave her. When her illness cost her her job, the only way she could afford her medication was through me. So I quit college, got more hours at work...and found some people who will sell the same medications as the local pharmacy, since they fucking steal it from there, but for a cut price...if you're willing to do something for them in return."

           

He wasn't lying.

I knew  _exactly_ the gang he was talking about, had had them all banned from  _Void_  after they got ideas above their station in this city. Chris was a pragmatic man, but not everyone else in his gang was, and since Chris had met his boyfriend Devin, he'd been paying less and less attention to what the idiots under his control were up to. I'd ask him to see to that...and to ask them to leave Jinxx alone.

   

"First off, I believe you. Secondly, how's your mom?"

Jinxx looked surprised by the fact I cared, quickly nodding and telling me: "She's fine now, in complete remission. If it stays that way for a while longer, she might even be fully cured. It looks good for her."

I smiled genuinely: "That's good. So you shouldn't have any issue separating yourself from Cerulli and his merry band of morons?"

"I've tried, they won't let me - "

"They will." I responded confidently, know it was true: "Just don't go sniffing around their places anymore, even to tell them that you're leaving. I'll sort it out for you."

Even before I had finished speaking, Jinxx was shaking his head: "I can't let you put yourself - "

I waved a hand through the air, cutting him off before he could really get into his protests: "I can, and I will. I want to, Jinxx."

"But how will I pay you back?" he asked in a small voice.

"You can work here. I assure you, we pay better than any grocery store. And it would fit around college hours, should you choose to go back."

       

And despite his further protests, I wouldn't have it any other way, and before the night was over: Jinxx had agreed to come back and try out for a job behind the bar. I had no doubt that he would honour his promise. He was too shit of a liar for him to even try to lie to me anymore.

Just as I'd predicted, the next night Jinxx was back: dressed in practical black skinny jeans, black boots, and a button-down black shirt: and outfit that looked far better than the ill-fitted suit from last night. He seemed a lot more confident, too, smiling when the head of the bar staff, Ashley, told him how cute he looked...and how much he was looking forward to having Jinxx under him. I face-palmed, but allowed Ashley to flirt as he showed Jinxx the ropes: knowing that Jinxx would have to get used to Ashley's behaviour. Besides, like everyone else, I saw Ashley's boyfriend CC pull Jinxx aside and tell him that if he told Ashley to back off, Ashley would. There was no intent behind his flirtations; it was just how he was.

Which was good; since, otherwise, me and Ashley might have had to have words.

Despite him now being my employee, I still found Jinxx attractive. More and more so, as his time at the bar went on. As the weeks turned into months, Jinxx became more and more a part of the family at  _Void_. He and Jake, one of the managers, bonded over guitars. Ashley had finally met his match when it came to the shameless flirting competition he and Jinxx had engaged in, much to CC's delight. And all the waitresses loved the short barman who would absolutely terrify any customers who got a little too pushy with his icy hundred-yard stare and habit of polishing the knives we used to cut fruit and ice for the drinks. Even Matt, who was the only one besides me who knew just how Jinxx had had his introduction to the club, was fond of the guy, who always remembered Matt's favourite drink and had it ready when his shift ended. And, of course, there was me.

I was head over heels for him.

Me. I hadn't felt like this since my first -  _and last_ \- girlfriend ditched me on prom night, for the homecoming king that had kicked the shit out of me only hours before. I'd never forgiven her for that, or the hateful things she'd said and done afterwards. That experience had felt like it had left my ribcage empty...and I had liked it that way. It was safer, and so I tried to keep it was it was.

Of course, I'd had flings, and flirtations, and the usual things for guys my age, I'd never actually felt anything deeper than affection for the people I had shared my time with. I'd lost my innocence. But with Jinxx...

...With Jinxx, it was different.

And, somehow, I was going to see if he felt the same way about me...and, if he did, how I was going to convince him that dating his boss wasn't a terrible idea. Because it sure as fuck sounded like one; everyone knew that workplace romances were, for the most part a bad idea. But I was stubborn motherfucker: and when I put my mind to something, I saw it through.

I would see this though.

First, though, I needed Ashley on my side. If something was going on amongst the  _Void_ staff, it was Ashley who would know. Besides, despite out age difference, Ashley was my best friend. He would tell me honestly whether or not I had a chance with Jinxx.

       

"Oh, you totally have a chance."

I took another sip of the whiskey Ash had poured me: "You certain about that? I do not want to fuck this up. Jinxx is..."

"We all like Jinxx. If you hurt him, I'm pretty sure you're gonna have to find all new staff." the Missouri-native drawled, taking his own sip of whiskey: "But I know you like him as much as we all do, if not more so. And he likes you, too. Watches you whenever you enter a room, with those big blue eyes of his."

         

I remained silent. It sounded a little bit too good to be true...and my doubt was something Ash easily picked up on.

 

A second later, he'd swung himself over the bar and settled into the bar stool next to me: wrapping an arm over my shoulder and pulling me in close: "Andrew, listen to me. I know I have told you some dumb shit in the almost ten years I have known you, and you have done a lot of that dumb shit, though sometimes you saw sense and ignored me."

"I ain't a complete idiot."

Ashley used his free hand to jab me playfully in the ribs, before continuing: "But this is one of the few times I am going to give you some good advice, or at least try to. Jeremy likes you: he  _thinks the world_  of you: and he is more than willing to give you the time of day, if that's what you want. So finish your drink, man up, and go get your boy, okay?"  
  


I didn't dare disagree with him.

Fortunately, Jinxx had Tuesday nights off - and though we would still do a steady trade tonight, it was unlikely they'd need me on the premises with Jake here as well. And of course, I knew where Jinxx lived. I'd helped him move into his apartment, after Ash and CC had roped me into it last month. At the time, I'd been a little put out  _(though I'd refused to show it, especially to Jinxx)_ , but now I was fucking grateful that I had a less creepy way of showing up at his front door than  _'I'm-you-boss-and-went-through-your-employment-paperwork'_. That would not get me a warm response, and I would totally understand why.

As it was, Jinxx looked surprised to see me, but he let me in all the same. The place looked good now he'd properly moved in: homely, welcoming. Jinxx-esque, especially with the soft classical music coming from the radio in the kitchen.

     

"I was just cooking dinner, if you'd like some." he asked, leading me through to the kitchen where there was indeed a pot of something delicious-smelling on the stove.

Tempted as I was, I wasn't going to accept anything from him just yet: "I'd love some...if you still want me around after I've said what I have to say."

Without a word, Jinxx poured me a glass of red wine, taking his from off the counter before giving me his full attention: "Is something wrong? What did I fuck up now?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed hurriedly: "God, Jinxx, you haven't fucked anything up...if it's one of us that's screwed things up, it's me. I..." I paused, swallowing my nerves, and pushing forwards: "Jinxx, I like you. I've liked you since you walked into my office in that terrible fucking suit: I liked you when you were learning the ropes behind the bar, and I like you more than ever now that I know you and we've spent time together both in work and out of it. I understand if you don't feel the same, or if you don't feel comfortable with me since I am technically you boss, or even if you fucking hate me right now..."

       

I trailed off, for once uncertain of myself.

Normally, I was so self-assured: I knew exactly what I was going to say, when it was going to said, and how it was going to be spoken...but, like always, Jinxx threw me off. He made me something else than the businessman who knew what buttons to press, or the guy who knew what to say to get people into bed. It was one of the things I adored about him.

But right now, it was also fucking terrifying.

Because he still hadn't said anything.

             

"Jinxx, please. Tell me what you think."

At my prodding -  _more like pleading_  - Jinxx looked me straight in the eye...and smiled: "You always scare the shit out of me, you know? I thought you were going to tell me someone was going to die. Of course I don't hate you! Quite the opposite..."

"Really?" I asked hopefully, my heart fucking bursting into flame when Jinxx nodded, stepping forward to meet me into the middle of his kitchen when I swept him into my arms: "Oh, my god, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that."

     

Both Jinxx and I shared a relieved laugh, the smaller man sinking into my embrace while I nuzzled my face against his soft black hair. It was all too easy to lapse into a comfortable silence with him, happily doing nothing but swaying softly to the classical music playing in the background, and basking in each other's presence. Or, at least, that was what I was doing.

Jinxx just had that kind of presence I wanted to soak up, even if I'd never admit as much. At least not to anyone but him. I didn't care about my reputation when it came to him. He was, in fact, the only person in the world I wouldn't want to think of me as having nothing but emptiness in my rib cage.

He had to know he was my heart. The one who put light back in my eyes, fire in my chest.

I adored him.

 

 _And I want to show him that_.

 

Pulling away just a little but, I leant down to capture Jinxx's lips in a kiss. He reciprocated the kiss eagerly, pushing himself up onto his toes to get closer, and moaning low in his throat. Not thinking, I reached down to pull his legs around my waist: picking him up and pinning him against the wall, deepening the kiss as I moaned too.

  
"Andy," Jinxx pulled back, his voice husky as he spoke, still so close that I could feel his breath on my face, his lips brushing against mine as he whispered: "Bedroom. Please."

"Are you sure?" I whispered back, heat pooling in my stomach at the mere  _suggestion_  that Jinxx would be willing to go to bed with me...and hope making my heart flutter.  
  
  
  
It almost stopped when he nodded and used his grip on my hair to pull me in for another kiss.  
  
With Jinxx muttering directions under his breath, we stumbled into his bedroom. I immediately dropped him onto his bed, following him down to pin him against the mattress. He moaned as I lightly pushed his knees apart: or lips reconnecting as I ground down against Jinxx, both of us groaning in a mixture of pleasure and frustration.

                   

"I need you now, Andy." Jinxx murmured against my lips, making me smile in sheer joy.

     

He wanted me, just like I wanted him.

We stripped each other as quickly as possible, Jinxx leaning over to pull a small bottle of lube from his bedside table. I couldn't take my eyes off Jinxx as I smeared the clear liquid over my fingers and his entrance...before leaning down to kiss him as I pushed one finger into him.

Keeping on kissing him softly, I nuzzled at his temple as I waited for him to get comfortable with the intrusion.

After a few moments, Jinxx cautiously moving his hips up and down, gently rocking himself on back on my fingers while I started thrusting my fingers in and out of him. I tried to be tender: letting him set the pace, listening to his little whimpers and soft groans to direct how I moved my fingers, but both of us were getting impatient. Finally Jinxx felt fully stretched out and I moved my fingers, to the sound of his disappointed groan.

Suddenly he rolled, pulling me under him and grinning down at me smugly as he ran his hands down my chest: his nails adding just a hint of a warning. He didn't want me to treat him gently, not this time. I smirked back up at him, cupping his hips in my hands and digging my fingers into the flesh of his ass...and then without warning he slammed his hips down, taking me in right to the base in one sharp movement.

 

_"Fuck!"_

 

I yelled out in shock and ecstasy, my hips bucking into his uncontrollably, trying to get closer, deeper, even as I tried desperately to stave off my orgasm to get him his.

Jinxx took a deep breath before starting to rise and fall on me, getting faster and faster with each movement of his hips. I let out deep groan, a violent string of cusses escaping me despite my best efforts, as Jinxx began to get more and more into it, leaning back and bracing his hands on my thighs, his pale, beautiful body completely and fully exposed above me, a vision of sheer perfection that made my heart stop, my breath catch in my throat.

Breathlessly, I watched him bounce on top of me, his body jerking and his silky black hair starting to stick to his sweat-slicked neck. I wanted so badly to bite at that neck and leave a nice big mark right to show the world  _he was mine_.

 

 _So I should_.

 

Wrapping my hand in his hair, I pulled Jinxx's head down roughly: sinking my teeth into his neck, sucking against the skin and leaving a dark purple mark on his alabaster skin, right as I rolled us over and pinned him against the mattress.

 

"You wanna cum, babe?" I snarled against his ear, feeling the tightening in the pit of my stomach that meant I wasn't going to last much longer myself: "Wanna cum without me even toughing you?"

"Andy!" he whimpered, his finger nails digging into my shoulders as as I thrust right against his prostate, over and over again: "Andy please!"

 

Using the hold I had in his hair, I pulled his mouth back to mine. Our tongues tangled together, igniting a warm glow of happiness deep inside me, making my gut tighten: knowing I was about to cum. And even as the though lodged itself in my head, I felt Jinxx spill over my stomach and clench tight around my cock, pleasure shooting like lighting up my spine, making me arch my back as I cam with an unexpected cry.

Jinxx collapsed on my chest, his contented hum the only sound in the room other than our attempts to catch our breath. I wrapped my arms around Jinxx's slender waist, keeping him on top of me when he would have slid to the side: nuzzling my face into his hair and whispering for him to 'stay'. And, with a shy giggle, he did: moving only to lean up and press a kiss against the corner of my jaw.

  

"Andy..." he whispered: "That was amazing."

" _You_ are amazing." I murmured back, squeezing my arms playfully around his waist: "And I don't ever want to let you go."

Jinxx blushed, tucking his chin and speaking so quietly that I almost didn't hear him...but I did: "So don't. Ever."

And his words made my heart feel like it was about to beat out of my chest: "Never, Jinxx. Never."


End file.
